1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses are mass-produced after a lot of tests.
The test for detecting potential defective elements in the semiconductor memory apparatuses may be performed on the semiconductor memory apparatuses. The wafer burn-in test for accelerating degradation of the semiconductor memory apparatuses may be performed on the semiconductor memory apparatuses at the wafer-level testing point.